


Father's/Grandfather's Day

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: 9-1-1 (TV) RPF, The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bad Jokes, Cake, Coming out of the Closet, Depression, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fear, Fear of Discovery, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jokes, Love, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Pregnancy, Supportive mom, first time dad, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Aria prompts:"You're really cute and it's ruining my life because I think about kissing you all the time.""I can't wait to be (my husband's) biggest supporter. Like yes babe I bet you killed that (meeting) today here's 200 cookies I made you."Grace prompts:"Brown eyes are just brown eyes, until you fall in love with somebody with brown eyes.""Why do you like him?""I don't know. He's just... I don't know."
Relationships: David Castañeda/Original Female Character(s), Oliver Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Aria

**Author's Note:**

> So this took me weeks to do and the week of Father's Day I was hit with... I was slapped, kicked, and beaten down by depression. I tried my best to write this and not let the underlying anxiety eat at me too while writing this. I know it isn't my best and I cut thing shorts, but please understand my personal life and emotions were not with me but I tried. I appreciate anyone who reads this.  
> I should also point out that these are my real feelings written as Grace. I am out in my writing recently, but my family does not know... they aren't exactly understanding or accepting either..

"Aria are you up yet?" Oliver asks, yelling it through the house.

-

Aria doesn't answer.

-

"Aria we're going to be late!" Oliver walks towards the master bedroom.

-

Music 

-

"Listening to him again." Oliver sighs, walking through the bedroom.

\--

The bathroom door is closed and Brett Eldridge can be heard blasting through the door.

\--

Oliver walks up to the bathroom door and he knocks on it.

-

The music continues to play.

-

"Aria!" Oliver tries calling over the music.

-

The volume of the music playing remains the same.

-

"Aria I'm trying one more time! After this I'm opening the door!" Oliver warns, growing impatient.

-

The music volume gets turned down.

-

"Oliver?" Aria asks confused.

"Are you almost ready? We're late you know." Oliver sighs.

"Yeah five more minutes." Aria answers.

"Five-? Babe what are you-?"

-

The music gets turned on again.

-

"Fine I'll just lie on the bed." Oliver tosses his hands.

-

Oliver walks over to their shared king size bed and he lies down. He stares at the ceiling while he waits on his girlfriend Aria.

\--

Oliver and Aria's plan for the day is to visit Aria's mother. The only hold up, is Aria who has locked herself in the bathroom.

\---

"Sorry about that." Aria picks up her cellphone.

_"Tell Oliver to take a chill pill."_ A female voice says annoyed.

"Well in his defense, we should've left for my mom's house twenty minutes ago. But instead I'm on the phone with you Gracie." Aria states.

_"Sorry! It's not like I ordered a panic attack today!"_ Gracie says sarcastically.

"You're fine Gracie." Aria rolls her eyes.

\--

 _"Aria I wish you were here to slap me."_ Gracie says annoyed.

"Have David do it." Aria giggles. "I'm sure it's part of your foreplay."

_"Ha, ha. I'm not into choking or hitting, spanking, and slapping."_ Gracie scoffs.

"I'm not convinced, but okay." Aria giggles.

\--

 _"Shit I need to get going."_ Gracie sighs.

"Look Gracie it's a bracelet. Just wear the damn thing. If they see it, they see it." Aria advises.

_"Why does it have to be so scary?"_ Gracie asks more to herself.

"I don't know Gracie. You know we support you though. You're safe with us." Aria looks down at her feet.

_"Smother Grayson for me."_ Gracie tries to lighten the conversation.

"I will." Aria giggles. "Hey come see when you guys get home tonight."

_"Okay. Bye."_ Gracie sighs.

"I love you Gracie. Good luck." Aria hangs up.

-

Aria pockets her phone, she double checks her make-up, and then she turns off her music before leaving the bathroom.

\---

"Okay Oliver I'm-" Aria steps into the bedroom and she's met with light snoring.

-

Aria looks over at the bed and she crosses her arms.

-

Oliver's eyes are closed, while he's lying on the bed, and he's lightly snoring.

-

"Very funny! Wake up!" Aria screams.

-

Oliver jumps as he opens his eyes.

-

"Oh hey babe." Oliver smiles, looking up at Aria.

-

Aria glares at Oliver.

-

"You look beautiful." Oliver continues to smile.

"We're late." Aria raises her eyebrows.

"Oh right! Shit!" Oliver quickly climbs off the bed.

-

Aria shakes her head with a smile.

\--

Oliver grabs Aria's hand, he rushes through the house while dragging Aria behind him, and they quickly get into the car to head towards Aria's mom's house.

-

"Oliver slow down! You know my mom won't care-!"

"I care Aria! I promised we wouldn't be late!" Oliver states.

"Grace is right, you do need to chill." Aria shakes her head.

"Is that what you were doing?" Oliver asks with a scoff.

"What?" Aria asks innocently.

"You were talking to Aria." Oliver shakes his head.

"Wha-?"

"You were! You were talking to Aria instead of getting dressed! Now we're late." Oliver tisks.

"For the record, I was already done getting ready when Grace called!" Aria corrects.

"Then what was so important that we're-?"

"Gracie doesn't feel safe around her family." Aria states.

-

Oliver stares at Aria. Any joke he thought about making quickly dies.

-

"Watch the road!" Aria points out the window.

"Shit." Oliver sheepishly smiles.

"Maybe I should drive." Aria shakes her head.

"What-? Why-? Shouldn't we be with Grace? Or- or shouldn't she hang out with us instead?" Oliver asks.

"David and Gracie's mom will be there. They support her just as much as we do." Aria shrugs.

"Aria-"

"Oliver it's really cute that you worry about my friend's. You know Gracie, she won't go down without a fight." Aria jokes. "I already told Gracie to come see us tonight. If anything happens... That's an emergency she'll call me."

"Do you think she'll finally come out to her family?" Oliver asks, pulling up to Aria's mother's house.

"I don't know. Maybe." Aria shrugs. "It's up to Gracie."

-

Oliver nods putting the car into park and then shutting off the engine.

\---

"Race you to the door?" Aria smiles.

"The last time we did that you severally sprained your ankle." Oliver shakes his head.

"Wow fun killer." Aria scoffs, getting out of the car.

"Oh babe don't be such a sour puss." Oliver teases, getting out of the car.

-

Aria turns around to face Oliver on the other side of the car.

-

"I love you." Oliver smiles, taking off towards the door.

"CHEATER!" Aria screams, racing to at least catch up with Oliver.

"I don't think that counts as cheating babe!" Oliver laughs.

"No but this does." Aria runs up behind Oliver. She pushes him aside making him loose his footing.

"Cheater!" Oliver scoffs.

Aria laughs when she grabs the door handle. "I win."

-

Oliver slows his run to a walk as he approaches Aria.

\--

Aria smiles while she tries to steady her breathing.

-

Oliver sighs, his hands on his hips, and he looks down at Aria.

-

"I love you too." Aria giggles.

-

Oliver rolls his eyes.

-

Aria opens the front door and then she enters her mom's house. With Oliver following close behind her.

\---

"Mom!" Aria screams.

"Should you really be yelling?" Oliver asks, closing the front door.

"Mother!" Aria yells, not really caring if she should or not.

"Aria! God DAMMIT!" Aria's mom scolds, coming out of her bedroom.

"Hi Dorie." Oliver smiles.

"Happy father's day mom." Aria smiles.

"Hi Oliver." Dorie smiles.

-

Oliver sticks his tongue out at Aria.

-

Aria rolls her eyes.

\--

"So that grill you got me finally came." Dorie says.

"Oh really? Well shit I'll go set it up." Aria smiles.

"It's out on the deck." Dorie nods.

"Cool I'll be twenty minutes then." Aria nods to herself.

"Oliver go with her and please make sure she doesn't hurt herself." Dorie sweetly requests.

"Anything for you Dorie." Oliver chuckles.

"Kiss ass." Aria mumbles.

"You love me." Oliver laughs.

-

Aria laughs as she and Oliver walk back outside.

-

Oliver grabs Aria's butt on the way out.

-

"Hey!" Aria snaps.

"What?" Oliver asks with a shrug.

"No!" Aria giggles.

-

Oliver smiles.

\--

Aria walks over to the box marked _grill_ and she cuts it open.

-

"Not to sound-"

"Then don't say anything." Aria glares at Oliver.

"Have you ever-?"

"Oliver I said don't." Aria snaps.

"Okay I trust you." Oliver smiles. "Do you want my help?"

"I don't need it. But you could stand there and look pretty." Aria smiles.

"I'm okay with that." Oliver smirks.

"Okay that you need to stop doing." Aria shakes her head.

"Stop doing what?" Oliver asks confused.

"That thing that only you can do." Aria smiles to herself.

"Babe you need to elaborate." Oliver shakes his head.

"It's this thing..." Aria sighs.

-

Oliver raises an eyebrow.

-

"Okay you're distracting me from building this grill!" Aria snaps with a laugh.

"I'm just standing here looking pretty." Oliver smiles.

"No you're not!" Aria laughs.

"Then what am I doing?" Oliver asks walking towards Aria.

**_"You're really cute and it's ruining my life because I think about kissing you all the time."_** Aria confesses.

"You think I'm being cute?" Oliver teases.

-

Aria shakes her head to ignore Oliver.

-

"And I'm ruining your life?" Oliver asks with a smile.

-

Aria starts to pull parts of the grill out of the box.

-

"Yet you still think about kissing me? All the time in fact." Oliver raises his eyebrows.

-

Aria smiles.

-

"Then why don't you kiss me?" Oliver asks.

-

Aria glares at Oliver.

-

Oliver rests his left hand on Aria's cheek, he leans towards her, and they share a sweet kiss.


	2. Grace

Gracie anxiously stands in the corner of her bathroom. Her phone is pressed against her ear, she bounces on the ball of her feet, and she looks up at the ceiling.

-

 _"Sorry about that."_ Aria sighs.

"Tell Oliver to take a chill pill." Grace says annoyed.

_"Well in his defense, we should've left for my mom's house twenty minutes ago. But instead I'm on the phone with you Gracie."_ Aria states.

"Sorry! It's not like I ordered a panic attack today!" Gracie says sarcastically.

_"You're fine Gracie."_ Aria says.

\--

"Aria I wish you were here to slap me." Gracie says annoyed with herself.

_"Have David do it."_ Aria giggles. _"I'm sure it's part of your foreplay."_

"Ha, ha. I'm not into choking or hitting, spanking, and slapping." Gracie scoffs, turning around to see David looking at her.

-

David looks at Grace confused.

-

Grace waves David away.

-

 _"I'm not convinced, but okay."_ Aria giggles.

\--

David points to the clock on the wall.

-

"Shit I need to get going." Gracie sighs, looking up at the clock.

-

David nods.

-

Grace makes a face at David.

\--

 _"Look Gracie it's a bracelet. Just wear the damn thing. If they see it, they see it."_ Aria advises.

-

Grace looks up at the ceiling annoyed. If it were that easy she wouldn't be freaked out.

-

 _"Why does it have to be so scary?"_ Gracie asks more to herself.

-

David frowns.

-

 _"I don't know Gracie. You know we support you though. You're safe with us."_ Aria reassures.

"Smother Grayson for me." Grace tries to lighten the conversation.

_"I will."_ Aria giggles _. "Hey come see when you guys get home tonight."_

"Okay. Bye." Gracie sighs.

_"I love you Gracie. Good luck."_ Aria hangs up.

\--

Grace pockets her phone while David walks towards her.

-

"I don't want to talk about it." Grace states meeting David's eyes.

"Okay." David nods.

\--

Grace rolls her eyes. She wishes someone would just tell her what she wants to hear.

\--

David lightly slaps Grace's face.

-

Grace's eyes widen as she looks at David, her right hand rests on her sore cheek, and she starts to laugh even though she's really confused.

-

"I'm sorry that wasn't supposed to be an actual slap!" David apologetically laughs.

"You actually slapped me!" Grace says shocked.

"Baby!" David reaches for Grace's face.

"Asshole!" Grace laughs, pushing David back.

"Aria text me to do it. I'm sorry!" David genuinely feels bad.

"So you actually slap me?" Grace narrows her eyes.

"It wasn't supposed to-!" David looks down.

"Did I take it like a man?" Grace asks, making herself laugh.

"Yes." David shakes his head with a smile.

"Damn straight." Grace giggles.

"Is that what you're claiming now?" David teases.

-

Grace sighs.

\--

"We should go?" David asks, cringing a little.

-

Grace nods.

-

David holds Grace's hand as they leave the bathroom.

\---

The car ride to Grace's grandfather's house is uncomfortably quiet. 

-

Grace's anxiety eats away at her in silence.

-

David still has a hold of Grace's hand. He hopes she won't push him away.

\---

David and Gracie pull up to Gracie's grandfather's house. They both get out of the car, and Gracie walks around the car to David's side.

-

"You ready?" David asks, looking at Gracie.

-

Gracie nods.

-

David grabs Gracie's hand, and then he starts walking.

-

"David wait!" Gracie panics, pulling him back.

"What?" David asks confused and concerned.

"I have to take this off." Gracie let's go of David's hand.

-

David looks down at Grace's hands.

-

Gracie grabs the rubber wrist band on her right wrist.

-

"Babe it's just a wrist band. Leave it on." David gently grabs Gracie's hands.

"No David you don't understand!" Gracie pulls away.

"No one is going to see the wrist band." David tries to calm Gracie down.

"Yes they will David! I'm pretty much wearing a small bisexual pride flag on my wrist!" Gracie snaps. "I'll be wearing it in front of people who don't know! People who don't understand!"

"Baby... Baby... Baby..." David gently grabs Gracie's arms.

"David you don't understand!" Gracie's eyes start to fill with tears.

"Come here." David tries pulling Grace close to him.

"David I'm afraid! You have no idea-! You don't understand-!" Gracie continues to panic.

-

David gently cups Gracie's face in his hands.

-

"David-!" Gracie tries to push him away.

-

David backs Gracie into the car, he pins her between himself and the car, and then he kisses her.

-

Gracie glares at David once he's stopped kissing her.

\--

"Baby its just lunch. I'm here for you and I love you." David smiles. "I understand you're afraid. I do understand."

-

Gracie sighs looking down.

-

"Your mom knows and she supports you. Whatever happens, happens... It's just a bracelet." David wraps his arms around Grace's waist.

"Is it too late to go back home and just lie in bed?" Gracie pouts, leaning against David.

-

David smiles giving Gracie's temple a kiss.

\--

"Baby! David! You made it!" Gracie's mom greets, walking down the back deck.

"Now it's too late." David whispers.

"Damn." Gracie sighs.

-

"Hi guys!" Grace's mom approaches them with open arms.

"Hi Mom." Grace smiles pulling away from David.

"What's wrong?" Grace's mom asks, cupping Grace's face.

"Nothing." Grace lies. "I'm just tired."

"Are you sure?" Grace's mom asks.

-

Grace nods.

-

Grace's mom hugs Grace tightly before she gives David a hug.

-

"Come on inside. Your cousin is still on her way." Grace's mom says, leading David and Grace inside.

-

David grabs Grace's hand while they walk.

-

Grace looks up at David.

-

"Diego protects his bisexuals." David whispers with a smile.

"You aren't Diego. Diego is a character from a comic book!" Grace whispers back.

\--

Grace's mom walks into the house first leaving Grace and David to talk.

\--

"Alright." David steps in front of Grace while facing her.

-

Grace sighs.

-

"Then David protects this bisexual." David sternly states.

-

Grace giggles with the roll of her eyes.

\--

"We should go in now. I feel like your family is staring at us." David smiles, his eyes staying on Grace's face.

-

Grace looks through the glass on the door and she sees her family watching them.

-

"They totally are watching us." Grace nervously laughs.

"Do you have a coming out line of someone asks?" David asks.

"Yep. Courtesy of one of my friend's online." Grace smiles.

"You aren't going to tell me?" David asks.

-

Grace shakes her head.

-

"Tease." David scoffs.

-

Grace laughs as she walks into the house.


	3. Aria and Grace

"Babe have you heard from Grace?" Oliver asks, as he and Aria get ready to head home.

"No. Why?" Aria asks, holding her nephew.

"I'm just curious how everything went." Oliver shrugs.

"I'm sure she'll text me soon." Aria kisses her nephew's cheek.

"We should get home." Oliver places his hand on Aria's lower back.

"Yeah I'm tired." Aria smiles handing her nephew off.

"Well it was good to see you guys." Dorie smiles.

"Thank you for having me." Oliver hugs Dorie goodbye.

"I love you mom." Aria hugs her mom goodbye.

"Yeah I love you too." Dorie returns the hug.

\--

Aria and Oliver walk out the door, they get into the car, and then they drive home.

\---

When they arrive home Aria recognizes the car in her driveway.

\--

Aria and Oliver look at each other confused.

\--

Oliver parks the car and then he and Aria walk into the house.

-

"Marco!" Aria calls out.

"Hey!" Grace answers from the living room.

-

Aria heads towards the living room.

\--

Oliver does his best to put the leftovers away. Then he rushes into the living room wanting to hear the news.

-

Aria finds Grace lying on the couch with her legs across David's lap.

\---

"Hey." Aria looks between Grace and David.

-

David nods at Aria.

-

"Hi." Grace waves looking up at Aria.

\--

Oliver comes sliding into the living room making Grace laugh. He sits on the floor right where he stopped.

\--

"Well?" Aria asks sitting on the couch near Grace's head.

"Well." Grace sighs.

"Was it just a bracelet?" Aria asks looking down at Grace.

-

Grace sits up, she takes her legs off David's lap so she can lean against him, and then she tucks her feet under her butt.

-

"It wasn't just a bracelet." Grace looks down.

"Oh no." Aria cringes.

"So what happened exactly?" Oliver asks.

"Well shitty saw it of course. She asked what it was, like she didn't know." Grace rolls her eyes.

"You should hear her response." David nudges Grace.

-

Grace giggles.

-

"What?" Oliver asks.

"I can only imagine." Aria rolls her eyes.

"I told her it meant... It meant that I like hotdogs and tacos." Grace giggles. "My internet friend told me to say that."

"Of course." Aria rolls her eyes with a laugh.

-

Oliver laughs.

-

"Not everyone got the joke. So I had to explain the obvious that it was bi pride." Grace feels sick. "I followed it by saying, I didn't need their acceptance or approval."

"I had to pull her into a bedroom so she could cry. The build of anxiety was a lot." David rests his chin on Grace's shoulder.

"What did Mom say?" Aria asks.

"Told me I was brave and that she loved me." Grace shrugs.

"Were you expecting something else?" Aria asks confused.

"I don't know. I'm still going through the fear of everyone knowing." Grace sighs.

"We didn't bother staying. We left after that and came here." David adds.

"So you guys didn't eat?" Aria asks.

"We drove through." Grace shrugs.

"Oh no. I'm cooking and Grace is keeping me company!" Aria orders.

"Uh okay." Grace says surprised.

-

Aria gets up, she grabs Grace's wrist, and she pulls her up from the couch.

-

"Oh actually boys follow me to the kitchen. I have something for Grace." Aria smiles.

"Yikes." Grace cringes.

-

Aria, Grace, David, and Oliver all walk into the kitchen together. 

\--

Aria assigns where everyone is to stand. Then she goes to the fridge to pull out a white box.

-

"What did you-?" Grace starts to ask.

-

Aria sets the box in front of Grace and then she opens the box.

\--

Inside the box is a cake with a special message written on top.

-

"Aria!" Oliver laughs.

"Not as straight as the edge of this cake." Grace laughs. "You even made the frosting bi colors!"

"That's awesome." David chuckles.

"It's chocolate. I hope that's okay." Aria smiles. "This took me hours to get-"

-

Grace turns to Aria and she almost bear hugs her.

-

"You're welcome." Aria smiles returning Grace's hug.

-

Grace pulls away with a few years running down her face.

-

"Aw I didn't mean to make you cry!" Aria grabs some napkins.

"I didn't mean to cry either." Grace laughs.

"Aw!" Oliver obnoxiously says, giving Grace a hug.

"We've got your back Grace." Oliver smiles giving Grace a squeeze.

"I know." Grace nods, looking at David.

-

David smiles, he opens his arms to Grace, and then he gives her a kiss when she steps into his open arms.

-

Aria smiles.

\--

"So Aria... Are you going to be this supportive as a wife?" Grace asks, wiping away the rest of her tears.

"Hell yeah!" Aria nods.

-

Grace, Oliver, and David all laugh.

-

 ** _"I can't wait to be my husband's biggest supporter. Like yes babe I bet you killed that meeting today here's 200 cookies I made you."_** Aria giggles.

"Well I hope I get you as a wife before anyone else." Oliver smiles, putting his arm around Aria.

"You better treat her right then!" Grace demands.

-

Aria giggles.

-

"Hey I've got your back-"

"That doesn't give you a free pass!" Grace argues.

-

Oliver rolls his eyes.

-

"What about you David?" Aria asks.

"Would I be a supportive wife?" David asks.

"No!" Aria laughs.

-

Grace giggles.

-

"Of course I'd be a supportive wife." David smiles at Grace.

"You think you want to stick around that long?" Grace asks.

"I know I do." David nods.

"Why?" Grace asks.

-

David turns to fully face Grace.

-

Grace looks up to meet David's eyes.

-

 ** _"Brown eyes are just brown eyes, until you fall in love with somebody with brown eyes."_** David smiles, tucking a lock of hair behind Grace's ear.

-

Grace stares at David, her heart races, and her face gets hot.

-

"Wow I think he broke our Gracie." Aria teases.

-

Grace breaks eye contact with David to look at Aria embarrassed.

\--

"Okay men out of my kitchen!" Aria shoos David and Oliver away.

-

Oliver groans as he's forced out of the room.

-

David laughs at Oliver.

-

Grace avoids Aria's eye contact. She still feels embarrassed.

\--

"Hey I have a question for you." Aria nudges Grace.

"What?" Grace asks looking up at Aria.

**_"Why do you like him?"_** Aria asks with a smile.

"Who?" Grace asks not following the question.

"David. Why do you like him?" Aria asks.

\--

Grace looks out into the living room.

-

David looks up before sitting on the couch. He meets Grace's eyes and he "winks" both of his eyes.

-

Grace giggles and then she looks at Aria.

\--

 ** _"I don't know. He's just... I don't know."_** Grace giggles with a shrug.

"Okay." Aria nods, accepting that as a legitimate answer.

\---

“Are you going to tell him?” Grace asks, giggling a little.

“Huh?” Aria asks confused.

-

Grace pokes her own belly.

-

“Oh… OH shit I almost forgot!” Aria’s eyes widen.

-

Grace rolls her eyes.

-

“Hey Oliver!” Aria yells, standing in the kitchen doorway.

“Yeah babe?” Oliver looks up at Aria.

“I’m pregnant. Happy Father’s Day.” Aria smiles, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she turns to face Grace.

-

Grace giggles at Aria’s _extra_ walkaway.

\--

Oliver stares at Aria from the living room. The news hitting him as a huge surprise.

-

“Oliver you good dude?” David can be heard asking.

-

Grace looks into the living room right before Oliver faints.

-

“Dude!” David gets up from the couch to check on Oliver.

-

Grace gasps slapping her hand over her mouth, she looks at Aria doing her best not to laugh, and then she starts laughing under hand when Aria isn’t fazed by Oliver fainting.

-

Aria walks to the fridge, she pulls out two bottles of _spring grove Soda_ , and then she hands a bottle to Grace.

-

Grace drops her hand from her mouth to accept the bottle of soda.

-

Aria giggles a little about Oliver fainting.

-

"Happy father's day." Grace snickers raising her bottle.

"Happy father's day." Aria giggles, tapping the bottom of her bottle against Grace's bottle.


End file.
